Recently, as mobile phones equipped with a consumer-level small camera such as a depth sensor are popularized, interest in three-dimensional (3D) reconstruction technology for reconstructing a 3D model of a real object in the mobile phones is increasing.
The 3D reconstruction technology is technology which scans a real object with a small camera to generate image scenes, and reconstruct a 3D model of the real object by using the generated image scenes.
In order to reconstruct a 3D model of a real object, it is very important to stably and completely scan a whole shape of the real object. However, it is very difficult to stably and completely scan the whole shape of the real object by using a small camera equipped in a mobile phone. For example, in a state where one hand grasps the real object and another hand grasps the mobile phone, if the real object is scanned while moving the small camera equipped in the mobile phone in several directions, a region hidden by at least one of the hands occurs, and due to this, it is unable to completely scan the whole shape of the real object.
As described above, a scanning operation performed in an unstable pose causes drift and jittering to reduce an accuracy of the scanning operation. For this reason, an accuracy of tracking a pose of a real object in a 3D reconstruction process of reconstructing a 3D model of the real object is reduced, causing the display quality of the reconstructed 3D model.
Moreover, due to the low performance of a small camera equipped in a mobile phone, apertures or cavities are seen in a 3D model image reconstructed from image scenes obtained from the small camera. This denotes a reduction in display quality of a 3D model.